dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Valiant Mr. Satan, Work a Miracle! A Challenge from Outer Space!
|TitleImage = File:DBSuperENG15-1-.png |Japanese title = 勇者サタンよ奇跡を起こせ！宇宙からの挑戦状！！ |Rōmaji title = Yūsha Satan yo Kiseki o Okose! Uchū Kara no Chōsenjō!! |Series = DBS |Number = 15 |Saga = Golden Frieza Saga |Airdate = October 18, 2015 |English Airdate = April 22, 2017 |Previous = This is All the Power I've Got! A Settlement Between Gods |Next = Vegeta Becomes a Student?! Win Over Whis! }} Valiant Mr. Satan, Work a Miracle! A Challenge from Outer Space! (勇者サタンよ奇跡を起こせ！宇宙からの挑戦状！！, Yūsha Satan yo Kiseki o Okose! Uchū Kara no Chōsenjō!!; lit. "Make a Miracle, Satan the Hero! A Challenge from Outer Space") is the fifteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is October 18, 2015. Its American air date is April 22, 2017. Summary At Goku's house, Goku begs Chi-Chi to go back to King Kai's planet to train, but Chi-Chi forbids it, saying they are already out of money again. She also informs Goku that they’ve got a grandchild on the way, and Goku needs to be a good grandfather, and not just fight all the time. At Gohan's house, Videl is about to make dinner, but Gohan insists on making it instead, since he does not want Videl to be overworked. Out in the mountains, Vegeta stands alone, thinking about how he will surpass Super Saiyan God, Beerus, and Kakarot too. Meanwhile, out in space, a spaceship is quickly approaching Earth. Mr. Satan heads off to a press conference, where he explains the true cause of the mysterious shock wave phenomenon that shook the world to the public. He makes up a deliberate lie to keep Goku and his family's identities secret and claim the victory for himself. In his fake re-telling, Satan says that he had learned that Earth was being targeted by the God of Destruction, "Beebus” and hurried to confront him. At first, even the mighty Satan was no match for the god, but all of a sudden a miracle occurred; he became a god himself and triumphed. The crowd falls for the lie and cheers, but are soon sent running as a spaceship lands. Out of the spaceship emerge a race named Snackians. The ambassador's secretary asks him to proceed and introduce himself. Upon the crowd settling down, the ambassador explains that they simply come to extend their greetings to the hero who defeated the God of Destruction. They display their ultimate sign of respect, a dance, and ask where this hero is. Satan identifies himself as the one who defeated the God of Destruction, and the ambassador presents him with the Hero's Medal, but the Snakian hero, Galbee is not content. He wants to spar with Earth’s hero to see what he is really made of; otherwise he will not acknowledge Satan as a true hero. Mr. Satan continuously tries to get out of the situation by faking pain and getting assistance from Gohan and Vegeta but no one was able to answer. Just as things are looking bad for Satan, Goku flies by carrying his tractor. It turns out he was trying to get his broken tractor fixed at Bulma’s, but nobody was home, and he wonders if Satan can fix it. Instead, Satan gets Goku to fight Galbee in his place, saying that if Galbee cannot even defeat Goku, he is not worthy to take on Satan. Galbee and the other Snackians are unimpressed by Goku’s appearance, and to make matters worse, Chi-Chi happens to be walking around town with Piccolo at that moment. She is carrying a huge load of food over to Gohan’s house in order to help ensure Videl and her soon-to-be baby get plenty of nutrition, and having Piccolo help carry the groceries as payment for always eating at their place for free. Goku panics, and in a vain attempt to prevent Chi-Chi from seeing him out fighting, he asks Satan to hit him, then pretends to be sent flying by the blow. As the match starts, Satan desperately runs around avoiding Galbee’s blows, but the crowd is unimpressed by his performance. Realizing he has to do something, Satan imagines how he tried to protect Videl during the battle with Beerus. He stands firm before Galbee, who seems to punch him square in the face, but in reality he has stopped just short of making contact. Galbee is completely paralyzed with fear, because he has just spotted Bee, who had jumped out of Mr. Satan's limbo to see the fight better. Galbee makes a run for the ship, and the other Snackians follow behind, but not before doing their dance of respect one last time. Leaving Earth, they sadly think that it will be many thousands of years before they ever manage to conquer their mortal enemies. Bee is shown holding the Hero's Medal in his mouth. That night at Goku's house, Goten remarks that Goku is out late, and Chi-Chi promises to give him lots of rest once he gets back. Meanwhile, Goku is lurking around outside, starving, but too scared to go inside. Major Events *Space warriors from Planet Snak travel to Earth. *Goku is working again because Chi-Chi used all of their money. Battles *Mr. Satan (Super Mr. Satan) vs. Beebus (dream) *Mr. Satan vs. Galbee Appearances Locations *Earth **Mount Paozu ***Goku's house **Satan City ***Gohan's house *Space Objects *Hero's Medal Trivia *Majin Buu is seen reading a Nekomajin manga. ca:Episodi 15 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Resurrection ‘F’ Saga